<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>贴贴，亲亲 by haixianhaochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793105">贴贴，亲亲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haixianhaochi/pseuds/haixianhaochi'>haixianhaochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mandarin普通人乐队</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haixianhaochi/pseuds/haixianhaochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贴贴，亲亲。现背，无差，灵感来源于一张照片。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>安雨/Chace, 安雨/朱一涵, 雨夜涵风</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>贴贴，亲亲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[雨夜涵风] 贴贴，亲亲</p><p> </p><p>*现背，无差，灵感来源于一张照片</p><p> </p><p>安雨踏着晨光打开朱一涵录音棚的门。<br/>
他昨天从这里离开回到家后，破天荒地很早就睡下，竟然也没用多久就睡着了。<br/>
大约将醒未醒的时候，他做了一个梦，然后他就醒了。时间刚刚好。</p><p>棚里是昏暗的，可调节的灯光维持在最微弱的档位，还有一些装饰灯跟器材散发着红色的光，映得整间屋子像个钻木取火的洞穴。<br/>
安雨没再开灯，也没有开口，想着朱一涵可能睡了。走近工作台，皮质的转椅却转了过来，是朱一涵盘腿坐在上面。<br/>
嗯，是通宵了一整晚的朱一涵。<br/>
“你也太早啦。”朱一涵的嗓子在通宵过后变得哑哑的，十分有磁性。不像他自己的声音，总是被人说像小朋友。明明朱一涵要比他小四岁呢。<br/>
“给你带了吃的。”安雨晃了晃手上的袋子，然后把它放到桌子上。<br/>
“哦……”朱一涵含含糊糊地应了一声，却一动不动，像是睁着眼睛睡着了。<br/>
也不是没有这个可能性啦，毕竟朱一涵的特技级就是秒睡，常常一靠上他的肩膀就睡着了。<br/>
于是安雨在转椅前蹲了下来抬头看。<br/>
朱一涵看上去没那么糟——他头发剃成了寸头，不会乱得像枯草，他的胡子也没有自己的长得快，熬了一整夜也不会变得胡子拉碴。就是眼圈发黑，双目无神，嗯，还有行动迟缓。<br/>
安雨想了想，伸出手去够住了朱一涵的脖子，把自己的额头贴上了朱一涵的额头。<br/>
“先去睡吧。”<br/>
按照现在网上的流行词汇，这大概叫做贴贴。5G上网的安雨学会了这个新词并感到十分自豪。<br/>
朱一涵没有丝毫抗拒，有可能是因为困到迷糊，也有可能是因为习惯了。<br/>
很多事情只要做了第一次，之后就都顺理成章。比如相处，陪伴，依靠，打闹，同喝一杯饮料，枕着大腿睡觉。<br/>
单押了，安雨想。<br/>
贴了一会儿，安雨放开了朱一涵的脖子，顺手在他脑袋上摸了一把。朱一涵发量傲人，摸上去毛茸茸的。<br/>
“去去去，睡觉吧。”安雨催促道。<br/>
朱一涵看上去晕晕乎乎，但总算动了起来。好像他是什么充电宝，跟朱一涵贴贴了就给他充电一样。<br/>
他从转椅上起来，走了两步，摇摇摆摆，然后扎进沙发里。<br/>
安雨撅了撅嘴，只得拿了毯子给朱一涵盖上。<br/>
睡梦中的朱一涵像是感觉到了毯子的柔软和温暖，翻了个身曲起腿把自己卷在里面。<br/>
好家伙，看上去真像一个墨西哥玉米卷。<br/>
安雨掏出了手机，换各种角度拍了拍朱一涵。<br/>
他喜欢拍朱一涵，拍了好多朱一涵。或者说，安雨喜欢用照片捕捉和记录他生活里的瞬间，而朱一涵就在他的生活里。他捕捉到了他。<br/>
在安雨的镜头里，朱一涵的脸被靠枕挤出了一个包。而他的后脑勺本来就圆溜溜。还真的像只御寒过冬的企鹅了。</p><p>对，企鹅。安雨昨晚就梦到了企鹅。<br/>
他梦见朱一涵变成了一只企鹅，又或者朱一涵本来就是一只企鹅——毕竟梦里面的事总不是那么有条理的。<br/>
企鹅朱一涵在一个泳池趴上打碟——不要问企鹅怎么打碟，梦里什么都有。穿比基尼的小姐姐们都想跟他合影，在DJ台前排着队让朋友帮忙拍照。这不奇怪，毕竟谁能不想跟一只会打碟的企鹅合影呢？企鹅那么可爱。<br/>
安雨在DJ台旁边蹦着，也掏出了手机，打算来个自拍。就看到屏幕上的企鹅看着他晃了晃脑袋。<br/>
他扭过头去看，企鹅却不看他了。<br/>
什么嘛，变成了企鹅还是这样。安雨想着，等这个set结束了，要赶紧把企鹅运走，否则按照这个排队的架势，他们要走不了了。<br/>
结果，下一个drop到来之时，企鹅一头扎进了游泳池。溅起的巨大的水花洒在了人们的身上，大家兴奋地大叫起来，派对达到了高潮。<br/>
企鹅在水里速度太快了，游泳池连通了大海，他游进了海里一下就消失了。<br/>
“朱一涵！”安雨大喊，“你要去哪里啊？”<br/>
下一秒，他就回到了在阿姆斯特丹租的公寓。就看到一只湿漉漉的企鹅，凑在暖气片旁。<br/>
“你冷吗？”安雨问。<br/>
阿姆斯特丹的冬天又冷又潮湿，暖气片也不怎么顶用。他拿来一条毛巾给企鹅擦擦干。企鹅嗷嗷嗷地叫。<br/>
“给我坐好！”安雨指着企鹅凶他。<br/>
企鹅就不叫了，乖乖让他擦干，两颗黑豆豆的眼睛看着他。<br/>
安雨觉得企鹅委委屈屈的，就抱住他哄。怎知一抱住觉得手感真好，而且暖暖和和，不想撒手。<br/>
“那就一起睡觉觉吧。”安雨说。<br/>
于是安雨就睡着了。<br/>
他梦见了朱一涵。是的，梦里的安雨梦见了朱一涵，人类的朱一涵。<br/>
夕阳照在他淡金色的头发上，给他镶嵌了一道毛绒绒的边儿。<br/>
“你别动。”安雨举着相机对他说，“这个光真的是绝了。”<br/>
“逆光吗？”朱一涵笑着说，“是不是有silver lining？”<br/>
可不止呢。十几岁的朱一涵，哪儿哪儿都发光。<br/>
在新加坡见第一面的那个有点拽拽的小朋友的样子跟眼前这个人的脸重叠在一起，感觉奇奇妙妙。<br/>
“我们来打鼓把。”朱一涵说。<br/>
梦境就把他们传送到了琴房。<br/>
但琴房里的朱一涵不是十几岁的朱一涵，是二十几岁的朱一涵。戴着安雨送给他的帽子，穿着一件薄薄的黑色T恤。他的裤子终于不是黑色的裤子，而是一条蓝色的牛仔裤。<br/>
安雨摸了摸自己的脖子，上面挂着朱一涵送给他的项链。<br/>
“安雨。”朱一涵忽然叫他。<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
“你花呗还了没？”<br/>
安雨无语：“你想吓我是不是？”<br/>
朱一涵坏笑起来。<br/>
安雨看着他的眉眼，觉得他跟十几岁的时候不一样了，虽然坏笑起来还是一副邪气的样子，有种挑衅人的天赋。<br/>
但是安雨又觉得，其实没什么不一样。特别是他们开始jam，一首又一首。他都不记得他们什么时候变得这么合拍的。好像他们一直是这么合拍。<br/>
琴房的玻璃窗上全是雾气。安雨出了好多汗。毛巾已经湿透。世界末日到了。他们手拉手逃命。一只兔子给他们引路。他们掉进了一个洞穴里。<br/>
掉啊掉，掉啊掉。<br/>
安雨落在一片草地上。<br/>
朱一涵呢？<br/>
朱一涵变成了一只企鹅，一屁股砸在他脸上，把他砸醒了。<br/>
——梦里的安雨醒了过来，现实中的安雨也醒了过来。</p><p>这个梦荒诞不经，却保留着起承转合。但总而言之，他无疑是受到了网络的影响。<br/>
这都怪粉丝说朱一涵是小企鹅。他本来不觉得，一旦接受了这个设定……<br/>
网上冲浪太多总会有掉海里的时候，小企鹅就游到梦里来。<br/>
整挺好。</p><p>安雨曾经反思过，他是不是受网友影响太多。<br/>
可他们就是互联网的一代，绝大部分资讯都是在互联网上摄取。网友也不过是互联网上交换信息的个体总和。<br/>
关键在于，在信息的冲刷之下，一个人能不能明白自己真实的想法，知道自己要做什么，怎么去做。<br/>
毕竟人类就是会受环境的影响。<br/>
就像朱一涵跟他说过，他小时候开始做音乐，制作，混音什么的，几乎都是在网上学会的。在网上听到了这种那种不同类型的音乐，产生兴趣，搜索资料，购买软件，自己摸索，做好了之后再在网络上发布。<br/>
而安雨混音算是跟着朱一涵学的。曾经朱一涵帮他混的时候，他就在边上看。后来那个乐队的节目时间有限，来不及叫朱一涵帮他混，他就回忆着朱一涵的操作自己开始混。<br/>
嗯，这也是受环境影响的一种体现。<br/>
那么朱一涵呢？朱一涵有没有受到他的影响呢？<br/>
当然是有的。毕竟如果没有，他们也不会在一起组乐队了。<br/>
程度有多深呢？<br/>
那当然要等到朱一涵醒来以后听他自己说啦。</p><p>朱一涵醒来的时候，窗外是淡粉色的霞光。<br/>
许多人的这一天就要过去了。他们的这一天才刚刚开始。</p><p>朱一涵坐起来，伸了个巨大的懒腰，用手抹抹脸。<br/>
安雨就问他：“我们叫外卖还是出去吃呀？”<br/>
朱一涵挠挠头想了想，说：“叫外卖吧。这首歌还差一点没弄完。”<br/>
“我饿了。”他从沙发上站起来，“哎你不是带了吃的？”<br/>
安雨摊摊手：“我已经吃掉了。”<br/>
朱一涵给了他一个“我就知道”的表情：“那想想看吃啥。”<br/>
安雨点开app刷起来：“要不要先叫个奶茶？”<br/>
“叫啊。”朱一涵一边往洗手间走一边跟他说，“叫那家。”<br/>
“知道啦~”安雨应到。</p><p>朱一涵从洗手间走出来的时候，眉毛上还挂着水珠，一看就没抹面霜，T恤也没换，领口松松垮垮。<br/>
“想到吃啥了没？”朱一涵在他身旁坐下。<br/>
安雨把手机递过去给他看。<br/>
朱一涵接过来，他们的手指相互擦过。<br/>
“这家还可以。”朱一涵说。<br/>
他又突然想到什么，转过头看安雨：“我跟你说了吧？今晚上不弄Mandarin。”<br/>
安雨笑了。朱一涵这是真的醒了。<br/>
他的眼下还有浅浅的乌青，眼睛却是亮亮的了。<br/>
安雨托着下巴看着朱一涵：“你说了呀。”<br/>
“……哦。”朱一涵含含糊糊地应了一声，移开了目光，把脸埋到手机屏幕前。<br/>
他的手指在app上划来划去，就是不点。<br/>
安雨托着下巴盯着朱一涵。<br/>
他看着朱一涵，看着朱一涵的的耳朵，一点点红了起来。<br/>
看来朱一涵知道他在看他。<br/>
就像他知道，平日里那么多些时候，朱一涵在看他。<br/>
光明正大地看他。悄悄咪咪地看他。<br/>
就像朱一涵也喜欢拍他，朱一涵打碟的时候也希望他在第一排蹦，朱一涵说他是最牛逼的，朱一涵的手会在他身上打节拍，朱一涵从不拒绝他，包括他的贴贴和拥抱，却在偶然碰撞之时吓得跳开。<br/>
“朱一涵。”安雨连名带姓地叫他。<br/>
“哈？”朱一涵转过头。<br/>
“你刷牙了吗？”安雨问。“算了，没关系。”<br/>
他一只手搂住了朱一涵，一只手捧起他的脸，吻了上去。<br/>
舌尖舔过嘴唇，撬开牙齿。<br/>
朱一涵刷了牙了，安雨想。<br/>
而朱一涵晕晕乎乎地被他亲了一会儿，像是终于想到要推开他，安雨觉得自己受到了一点点推拒。<br/>
他加深了这个吻。<br/>
他们的舌 头交 缠在一起。<br/>
他感觉到朱一涵的手够住了他的脖子。想必一个人是很难拒绝喜爱的人的亲吻的。<br/>
朱一涵手上的茧子擦得他后脑发麻。<br/>
于是他们就又亲了很久。朱一涵的鼻息喷在他的脸上，跟他的身体一样暖。</p><p>终于，他们俩的嘴分开了。<br/>
朱一涵的胸膛起起伏伏，脸也红了。<br/>
他抬眼看着安雨，下一秒，安雨的脑袋挨了一下。<br/>
“你干嘛打我呀？”<br/>
“你要气死我。”朱一涵一副哭笑不得的脸，好像有千言万语却说不出。<br/>
朱一涵又喘了一会儿，然后直起身，换上了真诚又严肃的表情。<br/>
“安雨。”朱一涵叫他。<br/>
“我在呢。”<br/>
朱一涵靠近他。<br/>
伸出手搂住他。<br/>
亲上了他的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>